Down Once MoreTrack Down this Murderer Parody!
by Paris Ballerina
Summary: Hey! Wrote this at one in the morning so random lol. The characters are OCC but then this couldn't be a comedy! Sorry Raoul fans minor bashing, but I couldn't resist :


Hey, just a fun little story I wanted to write at 1 in the morning. I just watched the Down Once More scene from phantom and this idea popped into my head :) Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated!!

Sorry to my first reviewer Reiko Rose ()!I loved your review!! Something happened and it said that my story didn't exist I don't know :( So I had to delete it. To make up for it, I am making my Erik give you a hug!

"What!? I don't think I want to."

"Oh Erik please."

"Fine *Hugs* Happy?"

"Extremely!"

Disclaimer: Blah Blah I do not own anything, nothing, zippo. If I did, do you really think that I would be writing stories on fanfiction?? Haha I think not.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Forgive me, forget all of this ... Leave me alone - forget all you've seen ... Go now - don't let them find you! Take the boat - swear to me never to tell. The secrets you know of the angel in hell, Go!!!!"

_Christine walks out of the kitchen_

"Erik. What are you talking about? I was just in the kitchen making tea for our lesson."

"Go now! Go now and leave me!!"

"Erik! I am not going to leave you! I thought we went over this before."

"Oh how I love you! Now you are gone forever!"

"Ok, now I am confused. What is going on?!"

"Oh hello Christine. Ayesha and I got into a fight and it didn't end well. . . I had to send her away!!"

"Why did you send your cat away??"

"It was for her own good! You wouldn't understand. It's over now the music of the night!!!"

"Ohhhh boy. Erik come here."

_Erik walks over to Christine as she gives him a hug_

"Erik, it will be ok. We can get you a new cat."

"No Christine. It wouldn't be the same."

"Well how about I give you a kiss to make it better."

"No Christine! This is not the time for such things! I just lost my cat. . . I need time alone."

_Erik walks over to his organ and crashes his head down on the keys creating a terrible sound_

"Wow. Something is really wrong with him, and I mean REALLY wrong because something is always off up there."

"I heard you. That's not nice."

"Oh Erik. This needs to stop. Really just go and apologize to Ayesha."

"Please Christine. The opera ghost does not apologize! He is the angel of death that ends up pushing everyone he loves away."

"Hey!! What about me!?!"

"Christine, you are not important right now. Stop being selfish."

"Ok. I am giving you one day to get yourself together. This side of you I am not used to and it is creeping me out."

"Oh what is the difference!? One day, two days. Nothing can ever heal the hole in my heart."

"Oh Lord give me strength. Remind me why I put up with him?"

_Raoul walks into lair_

"Christine! I have come back for you!"

_Erik cries even louder creating Raoul to jump in surprise, lose his footing and fall face first off of the boat and into the water._

"OMG! My silk top from Le Belle Boutique! It's getting stained from contact with this swamp water!

"Oh ya. It was either him or you. And I prefer a man who leaves the shopping at Le Belle Boutique to the girls."

_Erik stops crying and looks at Christine. _

"Did you just say Le Bellae Beougt . . whatever that store is? Do you want to go shopping? You need any money?"

"No Erik, I don't want to go shopping. Raoul just got here."

"Oh, that explains it."

_Raoul looks up from trying to clean off his shirt_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well Raoul. You do like to shop there right?"

"Ya so."

"Case closed."

"What! No fair, I don't even get what you guys are talking about. Did the mad man do something to you?"

"No Raoul, he hasn't done anything to me, and really have you ever heard of scissors? It seems like your hair is longer than the last time I saw you," Christine mutters under her breath.

"I have heard of scissors. What is this, some kind of trick question?"

"No, no. It's just your hair."

"What about it?"

"Well have you noticed you're a guy, and well . . ."

"What are you hinting at Christine?!"

"Raoul I hate your hair. Always have, and now it's worse."

"Well, I love my hair thank you very much! And if you can't love it then you can't have me, I am leaving!"

_Raoul flips his hair and stomps out while Christine stares at him in shock of his outburst._

"Has everyone gone mad?!"

"I have no reason to live, I have no reason to live." Erik mumbles to himself while smashing his head on the keys.

"Yep. That about answers my question. Well I am going to resort to something I save only for impossible situations like these, but I hate to do it! It puts me at risk of injury, but it always seems to get Erik out of his crazy moods."

_Christine goes into her bedroom and comes out with her hands behind her back. _

"Erik, look what I've got."

"CHOCOLATE!!!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Hate it? Love it? Please leave reviews :) I love them


End file.
